


Motel Parking

by EndangeredMind



Category: Dante's Peak (1997)
Genre: Farts, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A Chevy Suburban SUV is left all alone in a motel carpark. What could possibly go wrong?





	Motel Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

A large red Chevrolet Suburban was sat in the parking lot of a newly built motel. The town of Dante’s Peak had been completely rebuilt since the volcanic eruption and business had never been better. Whilst everyone was out enjoying the slopes or shopping, a plump mechanic was busy waddling into the parking lot with a pump next to him. He smirked as he saw the Chevy Suburban parked all alone in the parking lot. It was the perfect chance for him to try out his new pump. He snickered as he got close to the car, smirking at it.

He set the pump down and pulled out the hose from the back of the pump. He unwound it and connected it to the main body of the pump, tightening it up with a little hex key. He grinned as he connected it to the car’s exhaust port and switched it on, listening as the motor inside it fired up, watching as the tube swelled outwards. The tube quickly filled with air, which was quickly transferred into the red SUV. The car’s exhaust port began to fill up with warm air, whilst the large man got out of the area.

The interior of the red car was the first to go. The seats were a dark grey colour and they began to groan and shudder as they began to fill with air. They groaned and protested as the fabrics were forced to swell outwards. This was followed by the pedals and the dashboard, which shuddered and quickly swelled outwards as they were forced to accommodate the extra air begin crammed into the car. The car shuddered as the air continued to pump into it, with the headliner being the next victim. The fabric creaked as it swelled up with air.

The metal frame of the Suburban wasn’t spared as it blimped outwards and bulged. The sharp and rugged lines of the car became rounder and rounder as more air was pumped into it. The man turned around, and looked at the rapidly swelling SUV, chuckling to himself as it got fatter and fatter. The car creaked and groaned in protest as it continued to swell up, with the tyres beginning to swell. They shuddered and whined loudly as they were filled with excess air. They had not been designed to hold this much. The car shuddered and rocked in protest.

A loud groan was heard as the front bumper of the Suburban strained, trying to hold on the ever-expanding car, before losing the fight and popping off and landing on the floor. Another groan was heard as the back bumper quickly followed suit, landing on the floor with a loud clang. A third groan was heard from the roof of the Suburban, as the pieces of equipment were thrown from the top as the swollen car. They landed on the ground with a loud clang, with some of the delicate equipment breaking apart as it hit the cold hard concrete.

By this stage, the interior was incredibly bloated. There was barely any room for occupants inside now. The seats and headliner had swollen that much that they were now covering the windows and there was barely any room for any inside. The swollen dashboard and steering wheel could be heard groaning as they were fighting for space within the cramped cabin. From his hiding spot, the man smirked as the car rocked and bounced a little as it continued to fill up with air. The seats were now very puffed up, and both the stitching and the fabric were strained.

The underside of the red SUV began to bloat outwards as the excess air was running out of places to go, and it didn’t take long for the underside to touch the floor. The sounds of creaking metal didn’t let up as the underside expansion continued, the space between the wheels quickly filling out as the tyres continued to swell, making it look rather amusing to the passerby. It did look very comical though, a rather large red Chevrolet Suburban sat in a parking lot. The car easily took up two parking spaces by this point, but it didn’t matter.

The pump was almost empty as it began to blast out the last bit of air it had inside it. However, these blasts were so big that the car expanded a little, even visibly stretching out as the air entered it, before shrinking back down a little as the air worked its way around inside the car. This would then repeat itself as the needle dropped closer and closer to empty. With one last blast of air, the car shuddered and sagged down, as the pump shut off, before it began to rise into the air, like a huge balloon!

The man then came out of his hiding spot and made his way over to the parking lot, a grin on his face as he saw the floating car. Reaching into his pocket, he grasped some string and smirked as he looked up at the car again. “I have some plans for you!” All he got in response was another creak and several groans as the car continued to fill up with the last bits of air. Walking over to the payphone nearby, the man dialled a number and waited for a response. “You’ll want to see this!” He laughed. 

A few months later, a large parade was being held in the town. Floats of all shapes and sizes were there, and everyone couldn’t believe how detailed they were. However, the main star of the show was the blimped up Chevy Suburban, which was attached a flatbed truck by a few tethers to stop it floating away. The residents of the town were cheering and whistling as it went down the street, with many of them taking photos of their cameras. As the parade ended, the Chevy was brought down onto the flatbed and tied down, ready to be deflated.


End file.
